


Roje

by Jenn_Lee



Category: American McGee's Alice, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe – Semi-modern Setting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Journalists, Witches, bruxae
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Lee/pseuds/Jenn_Lee
Summary: W małym mieście, na małej wyspie dochodzi do morderstwa ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Została zamordowana prostytutka — Jane Nelly. Morderca poderżnął jej gardło, odciął kończyny, aby następnie spuścić z niej krew.Arno Dorian, protegowany Pierre'a Belleca — dziennikarza Arcadia News — razem z mentorem maa przygotować na ten temat artykuł. A konkretniej na temat rzekomego mordercy, którego zgarnięto z mieszkania następnego dnia po zabójstwie. Podejrzany Daniel Wilkinson przyznał się do winy, opisując wszystko z najmniejszymi szczegółami, jednakże Dorian ma swoje przypuszczenia, na dodatek zmierzające do wniosku, że Wilkinson jest niewinny.Idąc tropem pracy zamordowanej dziewczyny, trafia do burdelu, w którym pracowała, a w nim na jedyną osobę, która w tym środowisku chce mu pomóc rozwiązać tę sprawę.
Relationships: Alice Liddell & Original Female Character(s), Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Alice Liddell





	Roje

Coś unosiło się w powietrzu — tragedia, którą Splatter mógł wyczuć, gdy palił na zewnątrz, czekając na kierownika.

Niemal wzdrygnął się na dźwięk trzaskania drzwiami, gdy trzymał w ustach tlącego się peta i wypatrywał swojego szefa z każdej możliwej strony. Odwrócił się w kierunku fiata, z którego wysiadł wysoki mężczyzna w eleganckim garniturze i płaszczu.

Tak, zdecydowanie wieść o tym, że Frye pytał o Alice, wcale mu się nie podobała. Jeżeli plotki były prawdziwe, to mogło to się skończyć dwojako — jej ucieczką lub rychłą śmiercią. 

Albo oba.

— Dobry wieczór, kierowniku — przywitał go, a Anglik od razu sprowadził rozmowę na odpowiednie tory:

— Przyszedł?

— Ta, przyszedł. Pytał o Alice, powiedziałem mu, że aktualnie jest zajęta. Wie kierownik, aby dać kierownikowi trochę czasu.

— Ruda zdzira przyjechała?

— Nie zauważyłem. Kazał kierownik pilnować Frye’a.

Spojrzał na Splattera groźnym spojrzeniem, a ten chrząknął, poprawiając kurtkę.

— Ależ kierowniku, sezon na śliwki już się chyba zakończył.

— Dowcipny, kurwa, jesteś, Splatter. Żebyś ty taki w bitce był mocny, jak w gębie, to może byle kurwa nie strzeliłaby cię w pysk.

Ominął alfonsa i ruszył w kierunku klubu. W wejściu stało kilkoro mężczyzn. Frye’a rozpoznał od razu — głównie za sprawą akcentu typowego dla ludzi z Crawley i jego niewysokiemu wzrostowi.

Zmrużył oczy i podszedł do młodego mężczyzny, patrząc na niego z góry.

— Panie Frye, zdaje się, że nikt dawno nie spuścił panu wpierdolu — rzucił, a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. — Radzę trzymać się od niej z daleka — dodał, po czym wszedł na salę pełną tańczących, pijanych ludzi i prostytutek. W tym ta, której szukał, a która dotrzymywała towarzystwa Wilkinsonowi — częstemu bywalcowi.

— Alice, kochanie — pochylił się w jej stronę — mógłbym cię prosić na chwilkę? 

Dziewczyna z drżącymi dłońmi odstawiła szklankę na stolik i skinęła lekko głową. 

Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

— Nie słyszę.

— Oczywiście, kierowniku. Za chwilę przyjdę. 

Uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym zszedł do piwnic, gdzie miał zamiar na nią poczekać. Czuł na sobie coś dziwnego. Wzrok znikąd, który świdrował go na wylot i dawał wrażenie, jakby ktoś szarpał jego duszę tępymi paznokciami.

Niebywały chłód przeszył go, gdy odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego zdawało mu się czuć to świdrujące spojrzenie. Potem usiadł, czekając na dziewczynę, która zjawiła się chwilę później, poprawiając za krótką czarną sukienkę.

— Usiądź, kochanie — polecił, a dziewczyna wykonała polecenie, siadając na krześle przed nim. — Jak się dziś miewasz, hm?

— Dobrze, dziękuję. — Złapała na skrawek sukienki i pociągnęła go, by zakryć nogi, nieświadomie odchylając jedynie większą część biustu. — Ale nie po to mnie kierownik wzywał.

— Owszem. — Pochylił się w jej stronę. — Wiesz czego mnie nauczono? I na pewno nie tylko mnie? Że w każdym związku, nawet tym na jedną noc, powinna być iskra. Choćby pierwiastek miłości.

Przygryzła wewnętrzną stronę policzka i spuściła wzrok.

— Dlaczego mi o tym kierownik mówi?

— A co? Ty myślałaś, że się nie dowiem? Że ty i Frye wyjedziecie sobie razem, chajtniecie się i będziecie mieli gromadkę dzieci? 

Poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Była przekonana, że skończył, lecz kiedy pochylił się jeszcze bliżej i położył jedną z wilgotnych dłoni na jej policzku, wiedziała, że to nie koniec.

— Jesteś zwykłą kurwą, Alice. I choćby nie wiem, co ci mówił i obiecywał, on też tak o tobie myśli. 

Spuściła głowę. Kilka łez spadło na jej sukienkę, gdy mocniej uścisnęła jej dół, a potem zacisnęła pięść na aksamitce z gwiazdą na jej szyi. 

Wiedział, jak te słowa na nią podziałały. Wiedział też, że sama tak o sobie myślała, a to, że on również, skrzywdziło ją jeszcze bardziej, mimo że doskonale wiedziała, że innego zdania o niej mieć nie może. Albo powiedział na głos to, co od dawna chodziło jej po głowie. 

Czuł z tego powodu niepohamowaną satysfakcję.

Jej ból był dla niego swego rodzaju katharsis. W szczególności, gdy zobaczył, jak stara się dyskretnie zetrzeć łzy z twarzy drżącą dłonią. Jak usłyszał ciche, niestłumione na czas chlipanie. A potem, gdy wstała bez słowa i szybkim krokiem udała się w kierunku schodów.

Spojrzał na zegarek i natychmiast zdębiał. 

Pobiegł po schodach prosto do biura, do którego wpadł z hukiem. Kobieta stała przed oknem z papierosem między palcami. Czerwono-czarna sukienka obszyta futrem i długie, rude włosy sprawiły, że poczuł, jak przerażenie chwyta go za żołądek, a serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

— Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki ją traktujesz, Angusie — oznajmiła.

— Pani kierownik, ja…

— Jej w ogóle nie powinno tutaj być — warknęła. — A ty wciąż nie wykonujesz moich poleceń. Mówiłam, że dziewczyna ma odejść.

— Będzie błagała, by zostać. I mnie to na rękę.

— Zaraz będziesz mógł jej nie mieć.

Wzdrygnął się. To nie brzmiało jak groźba. Bardziej jak obietnica. 

— Ale to taki skarb…

— Jak nie przestaniesz pierdolić, to sezon na śliwki, o którym mówił Splatter, rozpocznę ja. Rozumiemy się, Bumby?

Skinął głową i wstał powoli, aby otworzyć karafkę z czerwoną cieczą.

— Tak, kierowniczko. 

Odwróciła się i wyrwała mu karafkę.

— Wystarczy, że ściągam klientelę swoim śpiewem. Masz jej polecić, by przestała tutaj pracować.

— Oczywiście. Jasne jak słońce. 

Wypiła zawartość karafki, a Bumby mógł zauważyć, jak jej tęczówki z bladozielonych robią cię czerwone, a krótkie kły wysuwają się, gdy się uśmiechnęła.

— Trzymam cię za słowo. W przeciwnym wypadku w końcu dopełnię swoją obietnicę przegryzienia ci tchawicy. 

Odstawiła kryształ na szafkę i wyszła, zmierzając na salę. Wyszedł za nią, stając obok jednego z filarów, aby przyglądać się performansowi.

Z niepokojem patrzył na otępiałą publikę, gdy usta kobiety zaczęła opuszczać piosenka. Jak każdy z obecnych w klubie osób stała się nierozumnym zombie, które poruszały powoli głowami w rytm muzyki. Nawet prostytutki zachowywały się nienormalnie. A w szczególności jedna z nich, która patrzyła występującej prosto w oczy jakby z wdzięcznością.

To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

  
  



End file.
